Sombody that I used to know
by Penguin598
Summary: This is my first One-shot! What do Dawnpaw and Thunderpaw think of each other? What are Icestars and Snowflowers past relations? Thunderpaw and Dawnpaw belong to one of my favorite authors, DawnStars1247. Snowflower and Icestar belong to me.


**A/N: hey guys! This story is a one-shot in honor of DawnStars1247 writing me a One-shot called He's an angel. If she is reading this (I hope you're a she…if not sorry DawnStars!) I want to say thanks again for writing me a one-shot! This is my first one-shot. Well actually two-shot. Dawnpaw and Thunderpaw belong to DawnStars1247 and Snowflower and Icestar belong to me! **

**The song I based this one shot is Somebody that I used to know by Gotye. **

**Enjoy! **

**XxX**

Snowflower walked through the forest as leaves brushed against her paws and the wind blew through her fur, but she didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about Icestar, and how at one point in their lives…they had been together. It was when they were apprentices. They used to do everything together. Icestar had even said he had felt so happy he could die one time. But that was so long ago…such a distant memory it was.

**XxX**

Thunderpaw curled up in his nest trying to sleep, and trying to convince himself that Dawnpaw was his sister, was she really right for him? He liked to tell himself that sometimes…but he always felt so lonely in her company…it aches to think about it. '_Thunderpaw_, _Stop thinking about it!'_ Thunderpaw told himself and turned over in his nest.

**XxX**

Dawnpaw treaded through the reeds, her tail dragging across the ground and sadness overwhelming her. _'It's like an addiction, this sadness.'_ She thought as she kept wondering around blindly. _'It wasn't till the end I realized what I had done…why is it always the end?'_ Dawnpaw thought to herself, looking up at the glittering icy stars above her.

**XxX**

Thunderpaw remembered when he figured out that they couldn't make sense. Dawnpaw had said that they could still be friends, but honestly Thunderpaw was glad that he didn't have to deal with his sister anymore. At least that's what half of his brain told him, the other half just wanted to be friends with Dawnpaw again…'_No, I don't want to be friends with her! Right…?' _Thunderpaw thought to himself, trying hard to convince himself of this as he tossed and turned in his nest.

**XxX**

'_Thunderpaw didn't have to cut me off like that…to make it seemed like we were never siblings.' _Dawnpaw thought, anger welling up inside her. "I don't need his love!" Dawnpaw yowled at the midnight sky, her amber eyes brimming with tears. "I-I don't…" Dawnpaw choked as tears fell to the ground and her shoulders shook as she began sobbing. '_Why does he treat he like a stranger? It makes me feel so rough.' _ Dawnpaw thought as even more tears fell to the ground, her sobs ringing out into the night. '_He didn't have to stoop so low…stealing my prey and ignoring me like that.' _Dawnpaw thought. '_I guess I didn't need that though…now he's just somebody I used to know.' _

**XxX**

Now Snowflower was thinking of all the times Icestar actually screwed her over. _'He always had me believing it was always something that I had done._' Snowflower thought bitterly, her white fur brisling slightly, and her white tail with a black tip lashed angrily. '_I not going to live that way anymore, listening to every word that Icestar says.'_ Snowflower thought her pure green eyes flashing with pride.

**XxX**

Icestar hoped down from the willow branch after dismissing a clan meeting and went into his den. Snowflower crossed his mind. _'She said she could let me go from killing Sandtail and Blackscar. I wouldn't catch her hung up on somebody that she used to know.'_ Icestar thought, and began pacing around in his den.

**XxX**

"_Iceheart, why have been ignoring me lately? It almost seems you have cut me off." Snowpaw says to me as she corners me, her green eyes boring into my icy blue ones. _

"_No reason." I say, looking away from her intense gaze. _

"_You can tell me Iceheart! Just because you're a warrior now doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" Snowpaw said to me. _

"_Listen, Snowpaw I'm a warrior now and your still an apprentice. I just think we should separate and go our own ways. Now I have to go on a patrol with Raggedfang, Tawnywing, Oakblaze, and Sandtail. I'll see you later." I say pushing past Snowpaw and walking towards the camp entrance, a tear dropped to the ground as I was walking and I shook my head and kept walking. _

**XxX**

'_I never needed her or her love.' _ Icestar thought curling up in his nest and closing his eyes.

**XxX**

"He didn't have to stoop so low, killing Sandtail and Blackscar…then kicking me out of my own clan." Snowflower mumbled angrily to herself. "Icestar is just somebody that I used to know." Snowflower spat, kicking up some leaves and watching them blow in the wind.

**XxX**

_Dawnpaw is just somebody I used to know.' _ Thunderpaw thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**XxX**

Dawnpaw padded slowly towards the apprentices den, her head hung low and her tail drooping. She lifted her head and saw Thunderpaw sleeping. She looked away as she went to her own nest and curled up, thinking of Thunderpaw and wondering what it would be like if they could be bonded siblings.

"I used to know somebody…" Dawnpaw muttered as she drifted off to sleep, a tear running down her face and onto her mossy nest.

**XxX**

**A/N: I hope you liked it DawnStars! I had fun writing it! R&R! **


End file.
